1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to globes and more particularly pertains to a new internally lighted globe for showing the world as illuminated by the sun at the current time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of globes is known in the prior art. More specifically, globes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,041; U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,138; U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,946; U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,185; U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,284; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 387,805.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new internally lighted globe. The inventive device includes a base with an arm coupled thereto. A sphere has indicia representing the surface of the earth and an axis. The sphere is rotatably coupled to the arm of the base along the axis of the sphere. The sphere is translucent so that light shining inside of the sphere illuminates the material of the sphere. A light means is rotatably positioned in the sphere for emitting light on a portion of the sphere corresponding to a portion of the earth illuminated by sunlight at a given time. The sphere completes one 360 degree revolution in 24 hours for simulating rotation of the earth about its axis.
In these respects, the internally lighted globe according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of showing the world as illuminated by the sun at the current time.